


Multi-Fandom Music Meme

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chuck (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Haven (TV), History Boys (2006), Numb3rs, Primeval, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sibling Incest, F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones - Freeform, Shuffle Challenge, Tommy's Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten snapshots of relationships based from listening to songs on shuffle in Windows Media Player. One of those write for the length of the song things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Fandom Music Meme

**Legends of Tomorrow Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart** _Don't Take Away The Music (Tavares)_

Len rolls his eyes when Ray suggests a seventies themed birthday party. "I'm barely okay with the singing happy birthday bit, not good memories you know."

"Sorry. I just like the cheesy music, thought it'd be fun to see how disco the outfits can get."

"If there's one Abba song, I will never forgive you."

"You mean, you'll let me throw you a party?"

Len shrugs, he can trust Ray. This won't be like his childhood. "Just watch Mick around the candles."

**Haven Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos** _You Really Got Me (The Kinks)_

Nathan loves her and not just because he can feel her touch. Audrey understands his drive for police work, his need to protect the town and his complicated friendship with Duke. He can tell her anything and not worry about it being ammo in an argument.

It took a while at first, to move beyond the professional but he wants her in every part of his life. He's so so lucky.

**Primeval Hilary Becker/Jess Parker** _Can't Take My Eyes Off You (John Barrowman)_

Becker hates dancing but this is their first dance, with Jess in his arms looking so beautiful. He'd nearly cried when she was walking down the aisle. He doesn't care that all eyes are on them. He smiles at Jess and she looks at him with such love and adoration that he doesn't know how he ever missed her crush on him.

Connor had teased him at the stag about being tied down, forgetting how soppy he'd been on his own wedding day. Becker had just smiled. He wasn't being tied down, he was marrying the most amazing woman.

**Arrow Oliver Queen (Past Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen)** _Time To Say Goodbye (Lee Mead)_

Oliver thinks he can hold it together with Thea's hand in his as they lower the coffin. He bites his lip to stop the tears and regrets ever asking Tommy to keep them a secret.

His best friend, boyfriend is gone. He stays by the grave as others move away, telling Thea he'll be fine. He kneels and drops a clump of earth onto the coffin.

"I should have saved you, should have made things work. If I wasn't so scared of being out then I'd never have gone away - ruining my life, Sara's and yours. I'm so sorry, Tommy. I'm glad I got back here though, even if we were only starting to patch things up. I won't forget you."

**The History Boys David Posner/Donald Scripps** _Badhead (Blur)_

The day after Don's thirtieth he wakes with a pounding headache. It hadn't been a very late night, he's just not able to handle drink like he used to. He nudges David's shoulder.

"Mmm, morning."

"Any chance of getting me painkillers?"

David nods and Don closes his eyes gratefully.

A few moments later, his partner is back with a packet of Anadin and a glass of water.

"Thanks. Knew there was a reason I loved you."

David climbs back under the covers and cuddles up to him once he's swallowed the tablets.

"Let's sleep for a bit."

"Great plan."

**Torchwood Owen Harper/Ianto Jones** _Too Many Questions (Sam Sparro)_

"Jack wants to know when, why, how many times. He doesn't get to ask that when he upped and disappeared."

"It wasn't his fault, Ianto."

Owen crosses the room and sits on the sofa, patting the cushion next to him.

"I know, Owen, but we're settled now. I don't want to have to justify us but he looked awful. I don't know what he went through and I feel guilty that he expected me to still be waiting."

"We are okay though?"

Ianto nods and takes Owen's hand. "Yes. It's going to make work incredibly awkward but we're all grown ups."

Owen is slightly relieved. He and Ianto have grown close but he had expected Ianto might go back to Jack.

**Chuck Chuck Bartowski/Bryce Larkin** _Smoke 'Em (Fun Lovin' Criminals)_

"Chuck. You've never done this."

Chuck sits on the floor at the end of Bryce's bed. "I know but some of the others said it's good, makes you kind of mellow."

Bryce looks uncertain but joins Chuck on the floor. He takes the joint from Chuck's hand.

"Lighter?"

"Shit. Already not good at this."

Bryce smiles and kisses Chuck's cheek. "We don't need it to have fun do we?"

"No but my brain's always working on something, thinking about code or an assignment. Wanted to switch off for a bit."

Bryce can relate to that. He's got stuff he'd like to block out too. He kisses Chuck again, trying for a different distraction instead.

**Doctor Who Martha Jones/Mickey Smith** _Hooked On A Feeling (Blue Swede)_

Mickey tries to tell Martha how he feels and finds himself getting tongue-tied. She's awesome and badass and really compassionate. He's got someone he can talk to about the weird shit he's seen but all that comes out is, "you turn me on."

Martha grins and straddles his lap, "that's mutual, you know."

Later that night when he asks her to stay over he wraps his arm round her. "I'm really falling for you."

**Numb3rs Charlie Eppes/Don Eppes** _Empty At The End (Electric Soft Parade)_

There are quiet grunts and soft whispers coming from Don's room. Four empty beer bottles sit on his coffee table. It had taken two drinks each worth of discussion to clarify that yes it was wrong and they shouldn't but it was so very mutual. Charlie had made the first move, assuring Don that he wanted it. The noise in the bedroom grows louder as Don groans, a loud shout of his brother's name filtering out into the hallway.

If the walls could talk, it would be quite the tale of Charlie's stamina.

**Teen Wolf Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore** _Kickin' It (Dark Horizon)_

Jackson is incapacitated somehow and Derek tries to get to him but is dealing with two guys of his own. Scott is fighting a strong beta and Derek ignores the pain from the slash at his ribs. He can still see Jackson, unable to stop the blows and kicks he's being subjected to. He roars loudly and takes out one of his opponents. Isaac appears from somewhere to take out the other.

He rushes to Jackson and snaps the neck of the wolf standing over him.

"Derek."

"It's okay, Jackson, I've got you."


End file.
